


Team

by OTTSTF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Arguing, Because Hopper saves the day, F/M, Not for very long though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: El wants to protect Mike.Mike wants to protect El.Fire + Fire = More Fire.Luckily, Hopper just happens to show up at the perfect time.





	Team

**Author's Note:**

> I _really_ don't know what this is lmao.  
>  I just needed a bit'a Mileven after my last piece, to be honest.

“You did _what_!?” she practically screams into his face, causing him to flinch backwards slightly. 

“I couldn’t just sit and think about you having to do all the work again, El!” Mike shouts back.  
“That place was _full_ of those things! If we hadn’t gone and torched the tunnels, you would’ve had a lot more to deal with, and I couldn’t let that happen!”

“You could’ve got yourself killed, Mike!” she responds, voice at the loudest she’s ever used it.

“If it’s helping you, I’m okay with that!”

She stares at him for a moment, as if hoping he’ll take that last statement back.

“Mike…” her voice is a far cry from what it previously was.  
“That’s not fair, Mike.”

“Neither is leaving you to do all the work yourself!”

“I don’t want to lose you, Mike!” she says firmly, and before he can jump in, she continues.  
“I… don’t know what I’d do without you.”

His features soften,  looking into her eyes sincerely.  
“I don’t know what  _I’d_ do without  _you,_ El. I couldn’t go through that again. Three-hundred and fifty-three days was enough torture; I never want to do that again.”

“Neither do I, Mike.”

  


“Sounds like a stalemate to me.”  
Hopper.

“Hop?” Mike questions, his gaze flicking to the door. The locks slide open as he does so, followed by the door opening.

“I thought you went to work?” El follows.

“I did.” he confirms. “I forgot something.”

He walks past them, grabbing some documents from underneath his bed, before glancing at them. He takes a moment to just look, before dropping the documents atop his bed and sitting them down either side of him on the sofa.

“What started this?” he asks them.

“I told her about what we did while you guys were in the lab, to close the gate.”

Hopper eyeballs him for a moment.  
“Kid, what did you do?”

“He went to the tunnels _you_ got stuck in to set them on fire!”

“Only so we could pull the Demo-Dogs away from you! We _had_ to clear the path for you, or you never would’ve made it!” Mike defends himself.

Hopper takes a moment to let what they’d just told him sink in.  
“Jesus kid.” he eventually whispers. 

“ _Please_ don’t start.” Mike begs.

“I’m not.” Hopper shakes his head. “As crazy as it is, you’re right.” he admits.  
“We would never have made it.”

“ _Thank you._ ” Mike sighs in relief.

“That’s not to say it wasn’t stupid.” Hopper quickly adds.

“ _Nothing_ is stupid if it’s to help El. _Nothing._ ”

“Right, stop. Listen to me.” Hopper orders.  
“At the end of the day, you’re both overly protective of _each-other._ One can’t do something dangerous without the other following. Right?”

“Right.” both Mike and El echo together.

“So if shit ever hits the fan again, which for god’s sake I hope it doesn’t… there’s no point arguing like this. You’re…” he stops to correct himself. “ _We’re_ a team, whether you like it or not.”

They glance at each-other for a moment. Mike’s the first to nod, followed by El smiling. “The best team.”

“You’ve got that right.” Hopper pats her shoulder before standing up, heading back to his bed to grab what he’d originally returned for.

“Now, promise me you two aren’t going to be at each-other’s necks again as soon as I’m gone, please?”

“We promise.” El beats Mike to it.

“Yeah, we promise.” he follows.

“Good. Behave, kids.” he says, then using his leg to close the door behind him.

El turns to Mike then; and he’s looking right back at her.

“Team.” she says, raising her hand for him to shake.

“Always.” Mike says, taking her hand, but not shaking it. Instead, he wraps an arm around her, sandwiching their conjoined hands between them.  
“I’ll never let anything happen to you.” he promises.

“Neither will I, Mike.” she responds without second thought. “We stick together forever.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still got no idea.  
> Hope you liked this mess though. ♥


End file.
